Our Little Secret Series 3: Three Little Words
by shadowglove
Summary: ONESHOT. Lex and Chloe have been together for 2 years, yet those three little words have never been spoken. When Chloe believes that Lex has been cheating on her, will she leave him forever?


** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville.**

** THIS IS A ONESHOT!**

Sequel to "Our Little Secret" and "A New Contract" (In that order). Newcomers to my oneshot chlex series should most probably backtrack and read the previous oneshots mentioned above to better understand what is going on in this one.

_ Info:_

_ Two years have passed since The Deal Revised. Chloe has accustomed herself to her role as Lex's live-in 'mistress' as she calls herself, and is quite enjoying being the lady of Luthor Manor._

_ While Clark and Lex aren't friends again they have found ways to tolerate the other's presence during Clark's many visits to the Luthor Manor to visit Chloe. _

_ Speaking of Clark, he and his relationship with Lois is getting more serious, to the point where he doesn't even think of Lana in 'that' way anymore._

_ Lana and Jason are great as always._

_ Chloe and Lex's relationship is growing more and more each day, to the point that they are beginning to suspect how **deep** they liked each other—that they **love** each other, yet neither has said that three letter word as yet._

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed Our Little Secret and The Deal Revised. You guys are faithful and my muses! This next installment is dedicated to every one of you.**

_** A LITTLE WARNING: THERE ARE ELEMENTS OF ANGST IN THIS ONESHOT.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Directing the servants as to where to place the things, Chloe placed a hand on her forehead, sure that it would explode if she didn't get an aspirin in her system soon. During the two years in which she'd been living with Lex Luthor, she'd learnt the horrible and dangerous art of organizing banquets for rich snobbish people who were just looking for something wrong with the party, yet she was proud to say that she'd made Lex proud with her last banquets—although she usually ended up with a headache—like now.

"_No_." She waved her hands. "Yellow flowers mean bad luck and Lex is superstitious. The yellow flowers are for the hall, the _white_ and _pink_ flowers are for the banquet room." Sighing when the servants hurried to change the flowers, Chloe shook her head, a wry smile on her face. If someone had told her that the fiercely independent editor of the Torch would be organizing a banquet in which the billionaires of the world would attend she would have scoffed at them—yet here she was.

Talking about newspapers, Chloe was climbing up the ladder in the Daily Planet, and was now the star journalist. The great thing was that Lex had nothing to do with it—though he'd offered to contribute more money to the Daily Planet if they made her Assistant Editor. She'd been offered the job, yet smelling a rat—albeit a handsome one—she'd discovered the truth, declined the _great_ position, and Lex hadn't heard the end of it for months.

While she'd been sure that he'd be annoyed with her for being angry with him and constantly telling him off for having tried using his money and influence to give her, her dream job—he'd seemed merely amused and would give her a kiss, which usually ended the argument and led to other, more enjoyable, things.

During these two years their relationship, even if it were only a contract and mutual desire, had become the most stable and healthy relationship she'd ever been in—and Chloe didn't know what to make of that. She loved Lex, she could now admit that to herself, yet she couldn't say it to him, it would ruin everything. They'd been with each other for two and a half years now, and while the words 'mine' 'want' 'desire' 'lust' had escaped their lips more than once, the three words she'd been praying to hear hadn't.

Leaning against the wall, Chloe shook her head. It would be just like her to fall in love with the only person who couldn't really love her back—just like she had with Clark. She knew that Lex cared for her, and a lot, but he didn't _love_ her, and that kept her awake some times. Was she wasting her time living with someone who would never be able to fulfill her emotionally? She might, but Chloe knew that on her own accord she couldn't leave Lex, and it wasn't about the contract. Every time she thought about living without Lex her heart hurt, and she felt close to tears.

Hearing her cellular ring, Chloe reached into her pocket, clear her throat, and flip the cover, placing it to her ear. "Chloe Sullivan."

"You sound annoyed." Came the chuckle.

"Right as always Mister Luthor." A smirk appeared on her face, just _hearing_ Lex's voice made her feel better. "And are you going to give me a reason to another reason to be even _more_ annoyed?"

"I'm afraid so." His voice was serious now. "Gwyneth Halliwell and her father are in town and I had to invite them to tonight's banquet, so you'll have two more to worry about."

"Oh joy." It wasn't the reseating that bothered her, or making sure that there was enough food that bothered her, it was the fact that once more Gwyneth Halliwell would be around them. Ever since last year when Halliwell Enterprises had become an associate of Luthorcorp the black haired woman hadn't done anything other than try to seduce Lex, and Chloe couldn't tell her to go to hell because her father's business was a major asset to Luthorcorp.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"You too." Angrily closing the lid of her cellular, Chloe's jaw tensed as she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from throwing her cellular down in rage. Deciding that the servants had everything else under control, Chloe reached for her bag and keys before grabbing a coat and leaving the house. She needed to get some air.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You look like you've been to war—and not planning a dinner." Lana announced with a smile as she relaxed, enjoying the freedom of a day without the 'wonderful burdens of motherhood'.

Lois nodded as they all met in the Talon to have lunch. "C'mon, this is Sunday, enjoy it."

"_You're_ not the one who has to make sure that the napkins are the _bone_ and not _ivory_." The blonde in their midst announced before drinking the mocha in her hands as if it were the elixir of life.

"What's the difference?" Lois asked, scrunching her nose.

"There _isn't_ any!" Chloe announced in exasperation. "But these people coming to the banquet are _horribly_ picky. They're just plain horrible really."

"Ouch." Lois sympathized.

Nodding, Chloe suddenly made a face, closing her eyes and leaning forwards.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked, eyes narrowed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Chloe replied in a strained voice; hand on her stomach, eyes shut. "I think I'm coming down with a cold—I've been feeling sick for a couple of weeks now."

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Lois joked, and then she narrowed her eyes. "You _do_ practice safe sex, don't you? I know you're living with him, but you better be using condoms or _at least _be on the pill." She frowned. "Have you had your period this month?"

_Lois_!" Lana laughed; slightly mortified at the glances they were getting from those in tables near them. "You just don't _ask_ people that!" Yet her laughter died when she turned to Chloe and noticed how pale she was. "Chloe? You _aren't_ pregnant, _are_ you?"

"I—I don't think so. I don't know."

"Oh my god." Lois whispered.

"Look, I'm sure that this is just a bug." Chloe announced as her gaze rested on the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh my god. Is that the time?" Standing, she pulled out a couple of bills and laid them on the table. "I have to go get ready for the banquet."

"And then it was two." Lois mumbled darkly into her Mocha Latte.

Lana smirked before turning to her friend. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Chloe nodded and left, her stomach still ill. She'd intended to go straight to the Manor, but on second thought she dropped by the Smallville pharmacy first.

--------------------------------------------------------

The banquet had been a success and for once the nuisance of Gwyneth hadn't found _one thing_ to complain about—which had obviously ticked off the dark haired beauty. Lex had sent Chloe such an admiring glance that she couldn't help but send a smugly superior one to Gwyneth, who just narrowed her eyes at her. Chloe knew that she should be expecting some sort of payback.

But that wasn't what had her on the bathroom floor the next morning, back against the wall, tears in her eyes. Wiping at a tear she sniffled and looked down at the object in her hands. At first she hadn't wanted to believe it, there were many cases in which these things didn't work—but then she'd gone out and bought others and the results were the same.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, letting the home pregnancy test fall to the tiled floor. She _couldn't_ be pregnant! A child was _never_ part of the deal! She'd have to give up her blessed independence and most probably her dream job at the Daily Planet to dedicate her time to her child and make sure that growing up as a Luthor didn't screw him or her up as much as it had Lex.

Wait a second…that was if Lex even _wanted the child_. A deeper frown touched her face. Their relationship was based on need and lust, and while she loved him she knew that she couldn't expect him to love her back, to care for her more than he already did. But a _baby_? That was a whole new ball game. Why would Lex want this baby?

Pushing herself off the floor, Chloe hesitated before placing her hand on her flat stomach. How could a life be inside there, growing? She sighed and bit the inside of her lip. She'd have to get dressed and pay Lex a surprise visit where he was having some business meetings in Metropolis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex Luthor frowned. What Gwyneth Halliwell wanted _now_ was a mystery to him. As he sat in his desk, looking at the dark haired woman, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at her constant visitations. If she hadn't been the daughter of Cyrus Halliwell he would have had her escorted out of the building after her second unannounced visit.

"What do you want?"

"Oh _Lex_." She purred with a vixen's smile on her face as she went to sit on his desk, crossing her legs slowly. "I had a great time last night, the banquet was divine, and I was wondering how I could _repay_ you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Chloe did the work. I'll convey to her your gratitude."

A pout appeared on lips too thick to be natural for a white woman. "You don't have to keep up the farce with me, Lex. You and I both know why you're with that _chit_."

"Oh. And why do you think I'm with Chloe?"

"Well, it's quite obvious really." She announced. "She's the perfect image, Lex. Chloe's the—what do you American's call it? Ah yes, the _All America Girl_. She's blonde, pretty, sweet and intelligent. If you want to reach your goals in life you need people not to see you as the ruthless Lex Luthor, which they won't with her by your side. They'll say that if she is with you, you mustn't be so bad—or better—that her love has _changed_ you."

Gwyneth chuckled with mockery. "You know how people are such _fools_ for the _love conquers all_ anthem. And your genius in having come up with it just excites me even more." Her tongue ran over her painted lips. "You have no idea_ how_ much."

"That shows how much you know me, Mss. Halliwell." Lex snorted, shaking his head, hands clasped in front of him. "I'm with Chloe because I want to be." Standing, he sidestepped her, clasping his hands behind him as he went to look out of his window. "She arouses me on many different levels, and she's the only _sensible_ woman I know." He sent a meaningful glance in her direction. "She's beautiful, and her beauty is more than skin deep. When she smiles the whole room seems to light up as well."

"You can deny your intentions when it comes to that woman." Pushing herself off of Lex's desk, Gwyneth sauntered over to him, slipping through the small space between Lex and the window. "But you can't deny _this_." And before Lex could read her intentions she pulled him to her, his body weight pressing her against the window, and she roughly pulled his face down until their lips connected.

Lex's eyes opened at the brazenness of this tart and he put his hands against her chest to push her away.

"_Lex_?" A horrified squeak came from the doorway.

Horrified, Lex pushed away and turned to see a pale Chloe in the doorway. "_Chloe_…"

"How could you?" She whispered, closing her eyes momentarily, and when they opened again they shone with unshed tears. "_How could you_?"

"Chloe, it isn't what you think." He hurried towards her, placing his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hissed, shrugging off his touch, breaking his heart. "So _this_ was your important business meeting. I should have known that this would happen. I can't believe that I trusted you! Every _business meeting_ you had you were probably with _her_, weren't you?"

"_No_." He whispered in a croaked voice, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, she knows everything Lex. Why bother hiding our relationship any longer?" Gwyneth smirked, coming up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, not seeming to mind when he angrily shrugged it off. Her blue eyes rested on Chloe with contempt. "You really didn't think that a plain little insignificant girl like you was important, did you?"

Lex turned on her, ready to attack, yet Chloe beat him to it.

"I might be plain." She hissed, eyes narrowed as she charged on Gwyneth. "But I'm going to leave you _hideous!_" Before the French belle could register this, Chloe's hand shot out and her fingernails grazed her perfect cheek before she closed her fist and added another blow, this one now meeting the perfectly upturned nose.

"_Mon Dieu_!" Gwyneth screamed, cheek bloody, nose apparently broken. "Daddy! Daddy come here!"

Lex watched, eyes wide. He'd never believed that there was that much _spunk_ in Chloe. "Chloe."

She turned and her fist met his jaw. "Don't _ever_ talk to me again." With that she stormed out.

Lex went to hurry after her when Cyrus Halliwell and his men appeared in the doorway, blocking his way. He tried pushing past them but Cyrus grabbed him and demanded an explanation as to why his 'princess' had been attacked. Lex, hearing Chloe's car engine rev and speed out of the parking lot, closed his eyes, and allowed his head to fall in defeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart broken and knuckles _killing_ her after having punched more people in two minutes than in her entire life, Chloe hadn't known where she could go to get away from Lex—except to Oliver. He'd hurried to her side when she'd called him on her cellular, and they'd ditched her car—the car Lex had given her—by the side of the road in direction of living Smallville. He'd then taken her to his apartment, and called both Lana and Lois—making them swear to secrecy on the fact that they were coming to his apartment and that Chloe was there—and while Chloe and he waited for the girls, the whole story had come out.

At first Oliver had wanted to go and _kill_ Lex, yet Chloe begged him to not say anything—not to let anyone know he knew or that she was there. And then she'd told him that she was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, gaze lowering.

"Yeah." She nodded, shivering at the ice bag he held against her sore knuckles. "I must have tried six different tests and they all came out positive." She lowered her head. "I'm going to have Lex Luthor's child."

A muscle in his cheek jerked. "I can't believe he would do that to you, Chloe." His gaze raised and rested on her pale face. "You deserve the best in this world."

She smiled tiredly. "Yes, well, life has a way of always screwing me over."

A troubled expression covered his handsome face. "Does Lex know about the baby?"

"No. And he won't." Chloe growled, placing a protective hand against her stomach. "This child is now _mine_."

He sighed. "Lex may be many things, but unfortunately he isn't an idiot. When you start showing he'll realize that the baby is his, and if there is something a Luthor is, it's possessive of something that belongs to them." There was a moment's silence. "And I'm not just referring to the baby."

"Well, then, if I have the misfortune of seeing him and he confronts me about the baby I'll just say it's yours."

Oliver choked on his saliva. "_What_?"

"I'll say that out of anger I came here and I seduced you." Chloe announced with a determined shake of her chin. "I would say that it was Clark's just to piss him off more, but Clark is with Lois."

"So I'm the next on the list?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised, going to sit next to her.

"Unless you'd rather not." Chloe hurried. "Then I could just say that I went out, got drunk, and slept with the first drunkard I found."

He smirked. "Lex knows that you wouldn't do that. We'll just pretend that we've hit it off. That'll be more believable. And he's always been insecure around me anyway."

She smiled weakly at his attempt at humor. A sigh escaped her lips as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, for everything."

Oliver cleared his throat and looked away quickly before looking back at her moments later. "You're welcome." His gaze burned her face, and he quickly opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rung. "That must be the other two musketeers." And with that he got up to open the door for Lana and Lois.

----------------------------------------------------------

That had been days ago, and now Chloe was happily in hiding in the large yet homey apartment. She'd called the Daily Planet and explained that she'd decided to take the vacation time she'd worked through the years previous. And now she ate Nachos as she sat in front of Oliver's TV, free hand on her stomach. It would seem that she spent most of her time in front of the television trying to keep her mind, and heart, off of Lex Luthor. Oh. It was _such_ a hard thing to do! It seemed as if _everything_ reminded her of Lex and the life they'd had together.

Lana had offered to go to the Manor to get Chloe's things, and after returning with only the things Chloe had taken with her when having moved to the Manor and nothing Lex had given her, Lana also returned with news. It would seem that the household was in an uproar. Lupita, Chloe's favorite servant, had told Lana that Lex spent his time drinking lately, specially since his investigators couldn't figure out where Chloe was. He was terrified that something had happened to her after having found her abandoned car outside of Smallville.

Chloe didn't know how to take that. One part of her was glad that Lex was suffering, but the other suffered for him. And if he was so worried—didn't that mean he cared a _little_ for her?

_ You always knew he cared for you, Chloe_. A little voice reminded her sadly. _He just never **loved** you._

"And I need someone who _loves_ me to be the father of my child." Turning off the television, Chloe sighed. Hearing the doorbell ring, she frowned, getting off of the sofa and heading towards the door. "Don't tell me that you forgot your key again." Yet when she opened the door, Oliver wasn't the man on the other side. "_Lex_." He pushed passed her and entered the apartment, causing her eyes to narrow as she turned to follow him. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this where you've been staying?"

"Yes." She answered, hands on her hips. "And you haven't answered my question. _What are you doing here_?"

"I've come to take you back home."

"I _am_ home." She growled at his audacity. "And I don't plan on moving."

His eyes burnt like blue fire as he took a couple of steps menacing towards her. "I know that you were hurt and needed to get your vengeance, to hurt me like you think I did you, and believe me, you have. So now that it's over and you have it out of your system you're going to come back with me so we can work this out like adults."

"Sue me."

"_What_?" He asked, stopping.

"About the contract. It said five years but two is quite enough for me." She announced, raising her chin, damned if she let him see how much she missed him, how much it still hurt to remember barging in on him and Gwyneth. "Sue me for not complying to 'Mister Luthor's every demand'. Ollie will get me a lawyer and beat your ass in court."

He closed his eyes momentarily before taking in an even breath and exhaling. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"No. _You_ don't." She whispered, looking away. "Lex, we always knew that this wouldn't work. We're just too different, we're what Shakespeare would called doomed star-crossed lovers." Turning to look at him, she hated herself because she knew he could see the pain on her face. "What happened was for the best, really. Gwyneth would make you a better partner than I could, she's from the same background, knows the same people. You two were meant for each other."

"That's crap." He hissed. "_You_ were meant for me."

"What happened was for the best, before I—before I let things get too serious." She turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I might have come to Oliver out of spite, but maybe it was destiny. Maybe this was supposed to be." Chloe sighed as she turned to look at him. "Oliver wants me to move in with him permanently. He believes that it's _our_ time."

There was anger and a little something else on Lex's face. "And you'll easily move out of our home and into his, sharing your life—_his bed_?"

"Yes." She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'll do anything to erase you from my mind and my life."

"I promise you that it won't be that easy." And with that threat he stormed out of the apartment, banging the door behind him.

Silent tears falling, she slid to the ground and gave way to uncontrollable sobs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Oliver arrived from work, Chloe looked up at him from the book she'd been reading by the window.

"Hey." She smiled, standing. "How was your--." Yet she couldn't finish the sentence as Oliver pulled her towards him and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide as his mouth moved on hers. She used to wonder what it would be like to kiss Oliver, and the fact that she felt absolutely _nothing_ other than _awkward_ was amazing.

Pushing away, Chloe looked at him as if he was insane. "Are you drunk?"

"There's a van outside watching our every moment." He ran his fingers down the side of her cheek, a smile on his face as if he were telling her he loved her. "Lex came to threaten me today at work. I don't think he's going to leave you alone until he's convinced that you're over him."

That was the problem. She _wasn't_.

Peeking over Oliver's shoulder, she suddenly noticed the van. It belonged to Luthorcorp. She'd seen it once or twice. "He has someone _spying _on us?" She said with a large smile, joining Oliver in his little game.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know about the baby." Oliver announced as he lowered his lips to hers, his breath on her bottom lip. "Or he'd probably have me killed."

Shivering, and not from his touches, Chloe maintained the smile and even managed to close her eyes this time when his lips met hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later found Chloe sitting in the living room with Lois and Lana playing various games. Lois had beat them hands down at poker, so they'd moved onto dominoes, and then after Lana and Lois dominated the first couple of games Chloe switched them onto black jack, in which she finally won a game. And now they sat over the table, listening to loud 'chick' music (as Oliver had called it before leaving to go attend a business meeting in Metropolis), eating junk food, and playing Ludo.

"Is the van still out there?" Lana asked.

Lois took a little peek. "Yup."

Chloe sighed. "It's been there ever since Lex discovered that I'm staying here."

Lana's eyes roamed he apartment, in which millions of flowers had been thrown in the garbage. Yet every hour a new bouquet would arrive from Lex. She couldn't help but hope that Lex was really sincerely sorry for what he did—and that he managed to convince _Chloe_ that he was and to give him another chance.

Lois made a face. "So you and Oliver really have to kiss and act all cuddly to make Lex believe you two are in love and leave you alone?" She chuckled. "I should be jealous. Or at least angry. Damn Clark. He shouldn't take up all my feelings like he does."

Lana and Chloe exchanged amused expressions before Lana moved a piece. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to say that the baby's Oliver's?"

"Like she has any other choice?" Lois wanted to know. "If the guy won't leave her alone as it is—how do you think he'll react if he realized she's expecting junior?"

"I--." Lana sighed, shaking her head. "It's just that I always thought you two were the perfect couple."

Chloe was about to say something sarcastic when the doorbell rung. "And that would be the pizza." She smirked, grabbing the money she'd left on the table. Going to the door she opened it, but her smile disappeared when Lex Luthor fell into her arms—literally. "_Lex_!" She cried as he stumbled and she tried to keep him standing. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Lois stood, eyes wide. "He's completely _wasted_."

"_Chloe._" Lex looked up at Chloe, eyes bloodshot, breath reeking of vodka and other liquors she couldn't identify. "Please, Chloe, come back to me. I need you."

Lana bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the hopeful smile off of her face.

"Can you stand?" Chloe asked, crying when his weight dragged them to the ground, on their knees. "_Lex_. Why are you _here_?" She whispered, looking into his paler-than-normal face, heart breaking at his pain, at the hurt in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

"No. _You_ shouldn't be here. You should be home with me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, taking in a whiff of her scent. "You're the only good thing that has ever happened in my life."

Despite the fact that she ordered her arms not to do so, they went around him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Lex, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"No. I _know_ what I'm saying!" He exclaimed, tilting dangerously to the right. "I don't care that you've been sleeping with Queen. Just come back to me, please."

"_Lex_…" Her voice was choking to see him like this. Lex Luthor never _asked_ anything, and now he was _pleading_.

"I never had anything with that slut." He hiccupped, holding onto her as tightly as he could. "She came onto me and you entered, I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you. I could _never_ look at another woman."

"Why?" She snorted, wiping at a stray tear. "Because there is a fidelity clause in the contract?"

"No." Lex whispered, pushing away from her, looking her into her eyes. "Why do you think I made that contract? Why do you think I made sure you moved in with me?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, looking away. "I never knew!"

"Dammit Chloe, I did all I did because even though I didn't know it at the time, I love you."

Lois blinked.

Lana's smile grew.

"_What_?" Heart in her throat, Chloe jerked back to him. "What did you say?"

Blue eyes gazed into hers as his hand rose to her cheek. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan. I want to marry you. I want to make you Mrs. Luthor and mine forever. I want you by my side because without you my life is a down spiral." His gaze fell. "I know that you don't love me, I'm not easy to love, but maybe after we're married and we have some children you might grow to--."

"I love you too."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? You—you do? Why?"

A genuine smile touched her face as she shook her head. "Maybe because without you _my_ life seems in a down spiral as well."

Lois, realizing what a sacred moment this was, grabbed Lana's arm and pulled the sighing woman away from the sight and into the bedroom so they could give Lex and Chloe some privacy.

Chloe, noticing her friends' disappearance, shied away from Lex's attempt to kiss her. "Lex."

"Yes?"

"Do you swear to me on your brother's grave that nothing has ever happened between you and Gwyneth."

"I swear."

She nodded. "Then I believe you."

He smiled and was about to say something, when he passed out on the floor.

Chloe smiled a crooked smile before sighing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lex had awoken the next day on Oliver's sofa, he'd suffered from a horrible hang over, yet luckily he remembered everything that had happened the night before. Chloe smirked as she remembered the look on his face when she told him the truth about Oliver's and her relationship, and the fact that he'd believed it enough to drink himself into such a drunken stupor over the pictures taken of them was quite flattering…in a completely perverse way.

She'd moved back into the Manor, and into Lex's bed. He'd been more than relieved to know that she hadn't slept with Oliver, and surprisingly enough he took her word for it, never doubting her despite the pictures of Oliver and her kissing she found on the bedroom floor—the pictures he later burnt.

Another great news was that Luthorcorp had severed all ties with Halliwell Enterprises. According to Lex's secretary—who'd been more than ecstatic to see her when she went to visit Lex at his office so they could go out and have lunch—Lex had done so the very day of _the happening_.

Despite how wonderful things were going for them, Chloe decided that she wasn't ready to tell Lex about the baby. Too many things had happened too quickly, and she wanted things to settle before she sat him down and told him that they'd be parents. It wasn't that she doubted his reaction to the news, on the contrary, she knew how he'd react.

A naughty smile tilted her lips. Now that he'd managed to get those three little words out, he enjoyed whispering them into her ear ever-so-softly. Even when they made love they spoke of their love, and now it wasn't just _sex_ anymore.

Talking about sex…and their baby…Chloe shook her head, smile growing. She knew exactly what Lex's reaction would be to the news that she was pregnant because she had the deep suspicion that he was _trying_ to get her pregnant. Ever since she'd returned, her birth control had suddenly disappeared—as had their large stack of condoms—and Lex seemed to want her every day in every position and in every part of the Manor.

Warm arms hugged her from behind, as Lex sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey you." Turning her head she kissed him before looking out of the window once more.

"You're abominable friend and Lois are downstairs looking for you."

A smirk appeared. "When are you just going to call him 'Clark'?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Came the innocent answer. "It ticks both of the off when I say something like that."

Her smirk grew. "Are you going to join us downstairs then?"

"Nah." He shook his head, giving her a squeeze before letting go and coming to stand next to her, looking out of the window. "I have a little surprise planned for you later and I'm still working on the finishing touches."

"A surprise?" Turning to look at him, Chloe smiled. "If it's a surprise why are you telling me that you're going to give me a surprise?"

"Well, because I know you, Chloe." He smirked, turning to look at her mischievously. "And I know that your insane curiosity is going to cause you to make Bonnie and Clyde's visit shorter than usual so you can come up and try discover what it is."

"You are _evil_." Chloe laughed as she rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, squealing when his arms went around her and he pulled her to him so quickly that she lost balance and fell against him.

"You're wrong." Lex whispered against her lips, eyes burning into hers. "You're what keep me from being evil."

Chloe's eyes closed as his lips descended on her with fierce passion, and she groaned as they took it deeper.

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan." Lex whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you too, Lex Luthor." Giving him a smile, she started walking towards the stairs so she could join Lois and Clark. Stopping by the top of the stairs and turned to look back at him. "How long will it take you to finish the 'finishing touches'?"

"Ten minutes top."

"I'll see if I can get rid of them by then." Returning his mischievous smile, Chloe turned and began descending the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Did you like? Review then please and tell me. Reviews are what keep this series alive! And since there is only ONE ONESHOT LEFT TO THIS SERIES it would be horrible for me to stop here, right:P**


End file.
